headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Spider-Man: Maximum Clonage: Alpha
| next = Spider-Man: Maximum Clonage: Omega }} "...And the Jackal Cries, Death!" is the title to the Spider-Man: Maximum Clonage: Alpha one-shot special published by Marvel Comics. It is a bookend piece to the "Maximum Clonage" storyline, which is part of the greater "Clone Saga" storyline. The story was plotted by Tom DeFalco and written by Todd DeZago. It was illustrated by Ron Lim with inks by Al Milgrom. It was colored by Tom Smith with Malibu Hues on separations. It was lettered by Ken Lopez. The story was edited by Danny Fingeroth with Mark Bernardo as assistant editor. This issue shipped with an August, 1995 cover date and carries a cover price of $4.95 per copy (US). Appearances * Spider-Man, Peter Parker * Scarlet Spider, Ben Parker * Firestar, Angelica Jones * Justice, Vance Astrovik * Mary Jane Watson * Powerpax, Alex Power * Rafael Carago * Speedball, Darrion Grobe * Turbo, Michiko Musashi * Walter Rosen * Chameleon, Dmitri Smerdyakov * Doctor Octopus, Otto Octavius * The Jackal, Miles Warren II * Kaine Parker * Spidercide * Stunner, Angelina Brancale * Anna Watson * Connor Trevane * Don * Ed * Jacob Raven * Mary Parker impostor * May Parker impostor * Punisher, Frank Castle * Richard Parker impostor * Centers for Disease Control and Prevention * Genetech * New Warriors * New York City Police Department * Project P.E.G.A.S.U.S. * Altered humans * Clones * Humans * Mutants * New York :* Long Island ::* Sayville ::* Genetech Research Facility :* New York City :* Manhattan ::* 410 Chelsea Street ::* Lower East Side ::* Empire State Building :* Queens ::* Forest Hills ::* Parker residence * Pennsylvania :* Susquehanna County :* Springville * Gargoyles * Life Model Decoys * Super-suit * Web-shooters * Genetech helicopter * Project P.E.G.A.S.U.S. helicopter * Truck * Van * Adaptation * Adhesion * Energy absorption * Energy projection * Flight * Metamorphosis * Spider-sense * Superhuman agility * Superhuman stamina * Superhuman durability * Superhuman strength * Winged flight * Carrion virus * Flashback * Hospital * Laboratory * Pilot * Prison * Security guard * Scientific experimentation Notes & Trivia * Spider-Man: Maximum Clonage: Alpha 1 redirects to this page. * This issue is reprinted as the second story in ''The Astonishing Spider-Man'' #23 by Panini UK. * The events of this issue continue in ''Web of Spider-Man'' #127. * Springville, Pennsylvania has a population of 2,601 per 1995. * The song that Miles Warren is singing is "It's the End of the World as We Know It (And I Feel Fine)" by R.E.M., which was released in November, 1987. * This issue includes a flashback of when Peter Parker learned that his recently returned parents were just simulacra created by the Chameleon. * This issue includes a flashback of when Mary Jane Watson found May Parker after she suffered from a stroke. * This issue includes a flashback of the reborn Jackal, who is now a clone of the original Miles Warren. * May Parker "died" in ''Amazing Spider-Man'' #400. This is later revealed to be an actress double who was a pawn of the Green Goblin. * The contagion isotope that the Jackal uses was stolen from Genetech in ''New Warriors'' #61. Recommended Reading See also External Links * * * *